Cary Elwes
mini|Cary Elwes bei der [[San Diego Comic-Con International|Comic-Con 2013]] Ivan Simon Cary Elwes (* 26. Oktober 1962 in London) ist ein britischer Schauspieler. Biografie Cary Elwes ist der dritte Sohn von Innenarchitektin Tessa Kennedy, die anglo-irischer und serbo-kroatischer Abstammung ist, und dem Porträtzeichner Dominic Elwes. Sein Bruder Cassian Elwes ist Filmproduzent, sein zweiter Bruder Damian Elwes ist Künstler. Seine Mutter heiratete nach dem Tod ihres ersten Mannes Elliott Kastner. Nach der Schule zog es Cary Elwes in die USA, wo er am Sarah Lawrence College in Yonkers bei New York Schauspielerei und Kunst studierte. Nach dem College hatte Cary Elwes seine erste Rolle 1984 in Another Country von Marek Kanievska. Daraufhin erhielt er das Angebot in Lady Jane – Königin für neun Tage, einem historischen Epos, neben Helena Bonham Carter die Rolle des Guildford Dudley zu spielen. 1987 folgte ein Auftritt als Bauernjunge Westley in Die Braut des Prinzen. Es folgten Rollen neben Matthew Broderick in Glory und als Konkurrent von Tom Cruise in Tage des Donners. In Hot Shots! – Die Mutter aller Filme, einer Parodie auf Top Gun – Sie fürchten weder Tod noch Teufel, verkörpert er den Gegenspieler von Charlie Sheen alias Topper Harley. In Bram Stoker’s Dracula war er der Verlobte von Lucy, gespielt von Sadie Frost. In Mel Brooks' Parodie Robin Hood – Helden in Strumpfhosen übernahm Elwes die Titelrolle des Robin Hood. Es folgten weitere Rollen, unter anderem in Twister und neben Jim Carrey in Der Dummschwätzer. 1999 spielte Elwes unter der Regie von Tim Robbins in Das schwankende Schiff die Rolle des John Houseman. Im folgenden Jahr trat er in Shadow of the Vampire in der Rolle des Fritz Arno Wagner auf. In Uprising – Der Aufstand über den Aufstand im Warschauer Ghetto übernahm Elwes die Rolle des Fritz Hippler. In der neunten Staffel der Mysteryserie Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI übernahm Elwes ab 2001 in sechs Folgen die Rolle des Brad Follmer, eines skeptischen FBI-Agenten. 2004 spielte er im Horrorfilm Saw Dr. Lawrence Gordon, der in die Hände eines verrückten Serienmörders gerät. Sechs Jahre später spielte er nochmals Dr. Lawrence Gordon in Saw 3D – Vollendung. Im Film Papst Johannes Paul II. sah man Elwes als jungen Karol Wojtyła. 1997 verlobte sich Elwes mit der Fotografin Lisa Marie Kurbikoff in Paris. Die Hochzeit fand 2000 statt.http://www.movieactors.com/actors/caryelwes.htm Sie haben zusammen eine Tochter (* 24. April 2007). Filmografie (Auswahl) * 1984: Another Country * 1986: Lady Jane – Königin für neun Tage (Lady Jane) * 1987: Die Braut des Prinzen (The Princess Bride) * 1989: Glory * 1990: Tage des Donners (Days of Thunder) * 1991: Hot Shots! – Die Mutter aller Filme (Hot Shots!) * 1992: Bram Stoker’s Dracula (Dracula) * 1993: Robin Hood – Helden in Strumpfhosen (Robin Hood: Men in Tights) * 1993: Das Biest (The Crush) * 1994: Das Dschungelbuch (The Jungle Book) * 1996: Twister * 1997: Der Dummschwätzer (Liar Liar) * 1997: … denn zum Küssen sind sie da (Kiss the Girls) * 1997: The Informant * 1998: From the Earth to the Moon * 1998: Das magische Schwert – Die Legende von Camelot (Quest for Camelot) * 1999: Das schwankende Schiff (Cradle Will Rock) * 2000: Shadow of the Vampire * 2001: Uprising – Der Aufstand (Uprising) * 2001: The Cat’s Meow * 2004: Saw * 2004: Ella – Verflixt & zauberhaft (Ella Enchanted) * 2004: The Riverman * 2005: Papst Johannes Paul II. (Pope John Paul II) * 2007: The Alphabet Killer * 2007: Georgias Gesetz (Georgia Rule) * 2009: Disneys Eine Weihnachtsgeschichte (A Christmas Carol) * 2010: As Good As Dead * 2010: Saw 3D – Vollendung (Saw 3D) * 2011: Freundschaft Plus (No Strings Attached) * 2011: Happy New Year (New Year’s Eve) Fernsehen * 1996: Seinfeld (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 1998: The Pentagon Wars (Fernsehfilm) * 1998: From the Earth to the Moon (Mini-Serie, zwei Folgen) * 1998: Pinky und der Brain (Pinky and the Brain, Sprecher, zwei Folgen) * 1998: Hercules (Hercules: The Animated Series, Sprecher, eine Folge) * 1999: Outer Limits – Die unbekannte Dimension (The Outer Limits, Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 1999: Batman of the Future (Batman Beyond, Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 2000: Race Against Time (Fernsehfilm) * 2001: Night Visions (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 2001: Uprising – Der Aufstand (Uprising, Fernsehfilm) * 2001–2002: Akte X – Die unheimlichen Fälle des FBI (The X-Files, Fernsehserie, sechs Folgen) * 2004: The Riverman (Fernsehfilm) * 2005: Pope John Paul II (Mini-Serie) * 2006: Haskett's Chance (Fernsehfilm) * 2007: Law & Order: Special Victims Unit (Fernsehserie, eine Folge) * 2009–2011: Psych (Fernsehserie, drei Folgen) Weblinks * Einzelnachweise Kategorie:Schauspieler Kategorie:Brite Kategorie:Künstler (London) Kategorie:Geboren 1962 Kategorie:Mann